My Chemical Romance (High School Edition) Fan Fiction
by lipstickXbruises
Summary: Fan Fic in HS. MCR. Based on my lack of life. :3
1. Chapter 1

Jasmine's POV

"One beer."

The bartender looked at me incredulously, then replied, "ID?"

Usually, I didn't run into this problem. The regular bartender, Jason, knew me well and always gave me what I ordered, even though he knew I was only 17.

I reached into my purse to flash my fake ID. I hadn't used it in over three months, but Jason was God knows where tonight. The new bartender still looked skeptical so I huffed and slid him a twenty and he finally gave me my beer.

"Finally," I sighed as I sipped it slowly, gazing around the club at the sweaty bodies knocking into one another. Barely a minute passed by before I was approached by a tall, sweaty guy who seem to be in his mid-twenty's.

"Hey sweetie, wanna dance?" I gulped down the rest of my drink.

"Sure, what the hell?" I replied. I wasn't feeling tipsy just yet but I imagined a dance might take my mind off things faster. We didn't introduce ourselves; we just threw our bodies around to the beat of the music while I closed my eyes and daydreamed and let my mind travel far away from this stranger. The alcohol was starting to kick in, my escape.

Suddenly, my dancing partner's hand was on my ass. I snapped my eyes open and shoved it off me.

"I don't think so," I said casually, although I was feeling uncomfortable.

His hand shot right back on my ass though, grabbing it this time and squeezing hard, "Don't act all innocent," he snickered, "you like it."

I reacted without thinking. Slapping him across the face and storming off the dance floor, back to the bar.

"Give me the strongest thing you've got," I demanded.

As I started drinking more and more I failed to notice another guy standing in the corner of the club who had been watching the whole thing very attentively.

Gerards's POV

She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. I watched her sip her beer, wondering how old she was, although I myself wasn't of drinking age just yet. I was not only mesmerized by the small yet perfectly sculpted body and long jet black hair that framed her pale porcelain face, but also the way she sat there, looking around the room. She had a sort of presence of mystery coated with a heavy suffering. Every so often she'd flinch and look around, then reaffirm her confidence.

I was slightly jealous when she went off to dance. I watched the two of them carefully. Then he grabbed her ass. I instinctively took a step forward, toward them, fists balled. I quickly relaxed though, knowing it wasn't my place. I sighed in relief as she swatted his hand off.

What was I doing? I looked at the clock to see I'd been watching her for ten minutes. What the hell? I shook my head and walked to the bar, trying to get my mind off her.

Jasmine's POV

A haze was clouding my judgment as I walked out of the club into the dark parking lot. I broke the peaceful silence when I suddenly puked on the sidewalk.

"Lovely." I slurred, wiping my mouth.

"Hey sweetie, you'd don't look to well, let me take care of you," I heard a slightly familliar voice call from behind me. I turned to see the guy I'd been dancing with earlier, almost as drunk as I was.

"Thanks for the offer," I told, "but I can walk." I slurred, turning away from him.

"I would be no trouble at all," his hand was on my back and he was walking next to me. Although drunk, I took notice that we'd walked into the alley behind the club. I felt nauseated again.

" Leave me alone," I told him. We'd stopped walking and he reached for my hand, I tore it away.

"Come on sweatheart, I just want to spend some more time with you," He grinned at me. I pushed him away and took a few staggered steps back.

In seconds he was back infront of me, pushing me into the wall. "You're starting to annoy me," he said, grabbing a fist full of my hair. "Just be a good girl, then nobody will get hurt."

His body was pressed hard against mine, making it difficult to breathe. He forcefully began kissing me. I couldn't move much but I managed to stomp on his foot.

He cussed loudly and stopped kissing me, forcefully grabbing my lapel and throwing me to the ground. I hit the ground hard, my head making contact with the pavement, causing my vision to pulse in and out.

He toward above me and I scuffled to get up while he began to unzip his pants. My balance was effected by the head blow and I fell helplessly at his feet.

"What the hell is going on over there," I heard a voice call, foot steps coming toward us. I saw his shadow appear behind my attacker and he took in the scene within seconds.

"You bastard," I heard him say as he punch the guy, throwing him against he wall. I heard their fight but couldn't see much more, the world was fading to black.

But before I blacked out completely, I heard a soft whsiper in my ear, "You're going to be okay."


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning on a couch I didn't recognize and with one of the worst hangovers ever.

"Shit," I mumbled, massaging my temples.

"You're finally up," I heard a voice to my right say. I turned my head to face it, too fast, my head began pounding worse.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked, "Who are you," I looked at the guy the voice belonged to. Hazel eyes, long black hair, something about him seemed familliar. "You're from last night?" I stated more than questioned.

"Jeremiah," He told me, handing me a glass of water, "drink."

I took the glass gratefully and began drinking, but reality suddenly hit me, I choked on the water and set it down quickly.

"Shit! I need to leave now... shit, what time is it?" I demanded.

"It's two in the afternoon... do you need a ride somewhere?"

"Yes. I need to leave right now, shit, shit, shit." I ignored my pounding head and followed Jeremiah out of his house and into his car, hugging my knees and praying that all hell wouldn't break lose when I got "home".

"I'm guessing your parents didn't know you were out last night?" He questioned, thinking that was the reason I was freaking out. I didn't reply. "Okay...well I need an address," he mumbled, starting the car.

"Right, 8232 Northmount Street," I recited. Not wanted to go back, but knowing if I didn't he'd start looking for me... like last time. Shit. "Can you drive any faster?" I pleaded. He picked up speed.

"Do you want me to talk to your parents?" He asked, "I'm usually pretty good at calming a situation. "

"No! I mean... just drop me off here? Okay?" We were on my street and I didn't want him getting too close to the house. He nodded and stopped the car. I opened the door quickly and jumped out.

"I never got your name," he said, staring at me with piercing blue eyes. I paused for a moment.

"Jasmine. My name's Jasmine," I shut the door and hurried down the street.

When I finally got to the driveway I noticed the old blue pick up truck was still in there. So at least he wasn't looking for me just yet. The old house was small and beat up and the door was slightly ajar. I snuck in as quietly as I could. Maybe he was still asleep? THUNK. I tripped over a beer bottle and fell to my knee's. Shit. Thud.. thud... thud. Foot steps. I stayed motionless. There was nothing I could do now. Thud. Thud. Thud...

"Jamie?!" I looked up slowly from where I'd fallen on my knee's to see my 6'5 boyfriend above me. I couldn't see his eye's under his mop of blonde hair but I could tell he was angry. I stayed put.

"I'm so sorry Ryan, I meant to come home last night I really did, I just-" He cut me off.

"Don't start with me Jamie! You were cheating on me weren't you? Jesus, Jamie. Why do you do this to me?" He kneeled down infront of me, cupping my face. A tear escaped my eye, I was terrified.

"I promised Ryan, I swear to God I wasn't cheating on you." He slapped me across my face. Grabbing my hair, he pulled me off the ground and clutching my chin to stare me in the eyes.

"Don't you fucking lie to me Jamie. Now tell me who it was, right now, or I swear to God, Jamie. Don't make me do this," He was whipsering in my ear now. I choked back tears.

"I didn't-" He slammed me against the wall.

"You whore! You don't even love me enough to tell me his name."

"I love you Ryan! I meant to come home last night! I fell asleep," I pleaded.

"Shut up!" He grabbed my wrists, pinning them against the wall. He brought his face to my ear to whisper.

"How could you do this to me? You're the only one for me, remember? Remember what I did for you? I thought you loved me, you love me don't you?"

"Of course I do. And you should love me enough to believe I would never cheat on you Ryan!" He hit me in the face, throwing me to the ground.

"I don't know what to believe," he stared at me from above and I began to cry more violently, clutching my knees. How did I get myself into this? I closed my eyes, and when I opened them, he was gone. I laid there for two hours before he came back.

"I'm so sorry, Jamie, fuck I didn't mean it. I swear, I was just so scared to lose you," he sat beside me, pulling me into his arms. I wasn't crying anymore. I was silent. "I'll never hurt you again. I just lost control. I love you so much Jamie, you're everything to me."  
"I know, Ryan,that's why I'll never leave you. You believe me now, right?"  
"Of course I do." We sat there, him holding me, and everything was okay for a little while. Then I thought back to Jeremiah.

"I'm going to school Ryan," I called as I grabbed my hoodie from the closet. He ran down the stairs to give me a long passionate kiss. Then he pulled back and looked at me.

"Not like that you aren't" he lightly touched my new black eye. The dull pain on my eye should have reminded me to apply makeup this morning. I didn't care too much how I looked for school. Half of the time I didn't show up.

I ran back upstairs into the small bathroom and pulled my makeup bag out. I coated my face with pale makeup, especially around my eye then added black eyeliner and mascara for good measure. I then came back downstairs.

"Now you look beautiful," Ryan told me, kissing me once more. I grabbed my bag and walked out the door. Ryan wouldn't let me drive so I had to take the bus. I was 17 and I didn't even have a license. To clear things up, Ryan wasn't always the monster he was last night, and once upon a time I did love him.

I met Ryan when I was 15 and he was 20. A pretty big age gap, I know. I met him at my parent's funeral, and being an emotional wreck, he took advantage of that. He was an intern at a promising business company and I had nothing. I ran away from foster care to be with him. It wasn't until a year ago he became violent. As I began getting older and more feminine looking, Ryan was easily angered and jealous. He also began drinking when he got a steady job and heavier work hours. Ryan just wasn't who he used to be.


End file.
